Expediente Tooru
by EasternHare
Summary: A Oikawa no es que le importe que nadie le crea cuando cuenta que una vez conoció a un alienígena, lo que le molesta es que no tiene manera de probar que ocurrió.


**Aviso que se trata de un one shot un poco largo. También he de decir que es muy, MUY fluff.**

 **Oía la voz de Oikawa en mi cabeza cuando pensaba en como quería describirlo todo, y sorry porque la primera persona hace el OoC mucho más fácil, y por las posibles faltas de ortografía y typos que se pasen también pido disculpas. He intentado hacer esto lo mejor posible.**

 **Como ya sabéis, HQ no me pertenece.**

 **PS: also, este es un fic regalo para mi bro...**

* * *

Cuando ganas un partido importante los sentimientos son siempre diferentes, algunas veces sientes alivio y otras veces te crees en la cima del mundo. El día en el que pienso en este mismo instante es uno de los segundos, todo el equipo se sentía tocar el cielo, muy a pesar de que después nos tocaba lidiar con partidos mucho más complejos. La idea de que haber superado a un equipo que estaba por encima de nuestras posibilidades, lo que en silencio y con sinceridad no íbamos a admitir, nos hacía sentirnos invencibles y superiores al resto de la humanidad.

— ¡Vamos a comer algo todos juntos para celebrarlo! — gritó Hanamaki saliendo de las duchas cubriéndose con la toalla —. Kyôtani conoce un sitio de _ramen_ en el que puede que nos cobren de menos por ser sus amigos.

Asentí, pero no podía dejar de pensar que Mad Dog no querría que nos viéramos como sus amigos en público. Me fingí ocupado después de asentir, y es que doblar bien mi ropa sucia era apasionante, por supuesto. No era que me cayera mal, ni que me importase tanto, solo nos acabábamos de llevar bien, y no quería que se notara.

— ¡Eh! ¡Gracias Kyôtani por ofrecernos ir a ese lugar que conoces! — Oí que decía Iwa-chan. Con él se llevaba mejor, y creo que el sentimiento de conexión era mutuo.

Mad Dog solo mugió cual vaca, pero de un modo que parecía amistoso. Siempre me parecía molesto aquello, podía al menos sonreír, pero supongo que ya se había estirado mucho con todo el equipo al ofrecerse para ir a comer _ramen_ con todo el equipo.

Resultó ser que el sitio que había dicho era realmente bueno y barato. Casualmente los dueños eran amigos de nuestro borde oficial, y incluso nos sirvieron _sake_ y cerveza con los fideos. Como menores de edad y chicos entregados al deporte aquel tipo de actitud no nos pegaba en absoluto, pero la euforia nubla el sentido, y todos acabamos bebiendo.

El local era pequeño, pero de dos pisos. Nos sentamos en el piso superior juntando las dos únicas mesas que había y pasamos allí hasta bien entrada la noche. Yo había dicho a mis padres que pasaría la noche en casa de Iwa-chan, y no sé qué les habría dicho él a los suyos, pero la cosa es que ambos estuvimos allí hasta bien tarde. Todo el equipo de hecho estaba allí, y casi ninguno había puesto alguna excusa para marcharse, ni tan siquiera aquellos que sabían que sus padres les castigarían después de haber recibido llamadas suyas de preocupación.

Cuando el alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto, Watari empezó a hablar de series extranjeras que había estado viendo. Primero habló de _Glee_ , de varias series de la _MTV_ , y luego empezó con una serie de médicos y romances que personalmente me dio ganas de morir allí mismo.

— Shinji solo ve series para chicas — se rió Matsukawa. Que en realidad lo decía como si su hermana nunca me hubiera contado cuando fui a su casa que de pequeño él era fan de Sailor Moon, lo sabíamos casi todos los presentes —. Deberías ver cosas más interesantes, como de terror o de ciencia ficción.

Iwa-chan se quedó en silencio. Él nunca veía series americanas si no era conmigo, a él le gustaban los anime de deportes y algún que otro drama también deportivo. Repasaba mentalmente las series que habíamos visto juntos desde pequeños: El drama coreano de alienígenas cuyo nombre nunca podía recordar, las películas de alien, General Keroro, Star Trek...

— Doctor Who — oí que decía alguien.

La verdad es que todos habíamos bebido mucho y a pesar del silencio de Iwaizumi todo era griterío y nombrar series en voz alta. Me giré hacia aquella voz y me percaté de que el que había dicho aquello era Mad Dog, y me removió un poco la conciencia. Yo adoraba aquella serie, y no me podía creer que tuviera algo más en común con aquel chico que al contrario de mí siempre era tan descortés. Me empecé a reír.

— Doctor Who es real — dije sin más. El alcohol hablaba por mí, yo no había comentado aquello con nadie que no fuera Hajime, pero creía realmente que alienígenas como el doctor existían entre nosotros —. No es porque me guste la serie, pero es cierto.

Vi a Kyôtani partirse de la risa al oírme y aquello me hizo sentir en conexión con él, pero a la vez enfadó un poco. Más aún me molestó porque Iwa me pegó un codazo ¡Yo quería hablar de aquello! Creo que necesitaba contar algo divertido, aunque no me creyeran ¡yo había conocido a un alienígena!

Todos se reían, y creo que por un momento hasta el camarero que había subido a servir una _gyozas_ me prestaba atención.

— Cuando tenía cinco años y fui de viaje a Hawaii conocí a uno y me enseñó su maquina para viajar en el tiempo y el espacio — dije entre risas. Supongo que porque una timidez que nunca había tenido brotaba en mí al contar algo tan extraño, pero todo el mundo creía que les tomaba el pelo —. Se parecía a una cabina como en Doctor Who, pero no era azul ni de tipo británico. Era transparente como las que hay aquí en Japón, pero por dentro era enorme.

Las risas fueron en aumento, y entonces fue cuando realmente me sentí molesto. Hajime se levantó de la mesa y tiró de mi brazo hacia arriba.

— Creo que Bakakawa ha bebido de más — anunció —. Nos vamos a ir ya, con permiso.

Después de aquel bochornoso momento me sacó de la planta superior, pagamos nuestra parte de la cuenta y salimos del local de ramen.

Durante un rato me mantuve en silencio y me dediqué a patear una lata repetidamente. Aquello le molestó, no porque esperara que hablara, sino por lo de la lata. Era aquella estúpida forma de comportarse de forma correcta todo el tiempo, patear un trozo de basura estaba fuera del ideario de conducta.

— Deja de hacer eso — dijo como si fuera mi madre. A veces se comporta de ese modo, y si a menudo no me disgusta, en aquel instante me irritó bastante.

— "Oikawa ha bebido de más", "deja de hacer eso" — repetí sus palabras, ¿Por qué no podía haberme dejado terminar? Todo el mundo podía creer que todo lo que había dicho era porque había bebido mucho, y solo él y yo saber la verdad —. Mi madre no lo hubiera hecho mejor, Iwaizumi.

— No puedes ir hablando por ahí de conocer extraterrestres — sentenció sin más —. Lo he hecho por ti, llevas repitiendo esa historia desde que volviste de Hawaii y no es algo que debas contar a todo el equipo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque si cuento cosas que a la gente le puedan gustar tal vez me haga más popular que tú en la escuela? — dije pensando en que realmente parecía que en aquel momento anterior había un vínculo con el único miembro del equipo con el que no me llevaba del todo bien.

Hajime bufó y chasqueó la lengua con desagrado. Creo que nunca antes había sido tan borde conmigo, ni tan siquiera cuando me echaba la bronca por ser cruel con algún kouhai.

— Me voy a casa.

— Pues yo también — contesté sin más, me di la vuelta y caminé hacia mi casa. Tenía la esperanza de que mis padres no me vieran llegar tan tarde, pero imaginé que se darían cuenta de que había vuelto por la mañana y que tendría que contarles que me había peleado con Hajime.

El camino a casa fue rápido. Solo estaba enfadado, él siempre había aceptado mi historia del alienígena como válida, o como mínimo lo había fingido. Me sentía terriblemente triste y solo quería meterme en la cama para dejar de sentirme tan frustrado. En el proceso pateé un cubo de basura, pero después me sentí mal al respecto porque en él había un gato callejero.

Cuando por fin llegué a casa y me colé en mi cama sin ser descubierto, me quedé pensando en aquel encuentro mágico del que tantas veces le había hablado a Iwa. Recuerdo que tenía cinco años y fui con mi madre de vacaciones por primera vez. Mi padre se quedó trabajando y nosotros tomamos un avión en el aeropuerto de Haneda, mi hermana que también venía con nosotros, estaba enfadada porque mi madre la obligó a compartir su maleta conmigo. Ella tenía que cuidar de mí mientras mi madre verificaba que todo estuviera en orden, pero debido a aquel enfado que tenía me dejó solo entre un montón de gente.

Mis pensamientos en aquel momento eran casi de desesperación. El aeropuerto era un lugar mucho más grande y concurrido que ningún lugar de Miyagi en el que yo hubiera estado nunca antes, no podía encontrar a mi madre y mucho menos a mi hermana. Casi puedo sentir de nuevo cómo me avergonzaba dejarme caer en el suelo y llorar como haría cualquier niño, pero tampoco tenía claro a dónde dirigirme.

Vi una chica mayor, preciosa y me acerqué a ella para pedir ayuda, pero me ignoró. Y cuando estaba a punto de rendir mi vergüenza, aquel otro niño de mi edad apareció detrás de mí.

— ¿Te has perdido? — preguntó con voz divertida.

Mis ojos se clavaron en aquel pelo de mechas negras y grises, y aquellos ojos color ámbar que me parecían tan raros.

— En realidad... — quería mentir y decirle que no, pero me miraba fijamente y me puse un poco nervioso. Yo era un niño maduro para mi edad, pero él parecía leerme la mente y saber que sí me había perdido —... sí.

— Yo sé dónde podemos ir — dijo tomándome por la manga de mi chaqueta y tirando de mí. Hablaba de un modo extraño, desordenado y mezclando el registro formal y el informal constantemente, así que me dejaba confundido. Yo solo había oído el registro más formal en la televisión, cuando venían mis abuelos a casa o cuando mi padre hablaba por teléfono, así que me impresionaba bastante. —. Por cierto, que me gustan tus botas de _Doraemon_.

Odiaba aquellas botas de agua. Eran heredadas de mi primo de Saitama, que me caía mal y decía que el voleibol era un juego para chicas. Hubiera preferido unas de la _Hello Kitty_ incluyendo las risas que hubiera recibido por parte de Hajime y el resto de amigos de la escuela.

— Son espantosas — dije mientras le seguía por aquel suelo grisáceo —. Además _Doraemon_ es un anime aburrido ¿a quién le interesa un gato que puede viajar desde el futuro?

— Los viajes en el tiempo molan — me rebatió. Y en cierto modo tenía razón, pero yo detestaba mis botas y a Doraemon porque me recordaban a mi primo —. Tengo una nave del tiempo, bueno es de mi padre, pero si no te gustan esas cosas no te la enseñaré...

Mis ojos se abrieron como naranjas, en mi cabeza no podía ser una mentira, pero al mismo tiempo dudaba.

— No te creo — dije seriamente y frenandome en seco — ¿Qué eres? ¿un extraterrestre o algo así? No existen las máquinas del tiempo.

— También es una nave espacial — añadió —. Y sí, soy un alienígena de verdad, los humanos nunca tendréis una tecnología tan guay.

Le aseguré que si no me lo enseñaba no iba a creérmelo, y me llevó a un lugar apartado en el que solo había una cabina de cristal normal y corriente. La señaló y me dijo que era aquello. Cuando puse mis ojos en blanco, él abrió la puerta y volví a hacer lo mismo otra vez. Por dentro era exactamente igual que por fuera, por lo menos a simple vista.

— Tienes que entrar para verlo — dijo. Y a pesar de que me quejé, entré para ver que era cierto. Por dentro era enorme, había una mesa de mandos y pasillos que se alargaban. Creo que incluso sentí miedo de perderme allí dentro.

— Nadie va a creerme si cuento esto — dije alucinando. La respuesta de él fue negar con la cabeza y sonreír. Yo ya me había creído todo aquello, y me moría ir a algún lugar con aquel otro niño porque Marte o la era Edo era mucho más excitante que Hawaii. Pero al mismo tiempo y como un flash vino a mi mente mi madre, que estaría buscándome como una loca por el aeropuerto —. Me tengo que ir, pero yo quiero viajar en el tiempo...

— Otro día — dijo él encogiéndose de hombros —. Sino, haremos esto, la próxima vez que nos veamos te traeeré algo y te lo daré.

— Vale, ¿pero qué?

— Un cómic, uno de primera edición y que esté nuevo — propuso — ¿Hay algún manga viejo que te guste? ¡Lo buscaré!

— Uno de _Capitán Harlock_ o el primero de _Doraemon_ — dije acercándome a la puerta para salir.

— El de Harlock mejor — rió.

Después de sus palabras todo se hizo algo confuso, caminé hasta la zona de información, pedí ayuda a una mujer que había allí, y la siguiente imagen era la de mi hermana abrazándome y pidiéndome perdón por perderme. O eso es todo lo que podía recordar aquella noche, Iwaizumi dice que tengo varias versiones, pero luego nunca me dice en que cambian o me las cuenta para verificarlo.

Tumbado en la cama y pensando bien en aquello me sentí idiota por haber peleado con Iwa-chan. Tal vez aquel recuerdo solo había sido un sueño, o aquel niño me había mentido y yo me lo había creído porque siempre he tenido mucha imaginación.

Al día siguiente fingí estar enfermo y no fui a clase. Lo cierto era que tenía resaca, pero mi madre no se dio cuenta, solo creyó que tenía un resfriado por haber caminado por la noche sin abrigo. No quería tener que ver a Iwaizumi y acabar disculpándome, así que me pasé el día tapado con las sábanas por encima dela cabeza y durmiendo.

Por la tarde Hajime trató de torcer mis planes presentándose en mi casa. Me traía los deberes, la noticia de que todo el mundo se había enterado de que habíamos ido a comer _ramen_ y bebimos alcohol, y una disculpa sincera.

— Siento haberte cortado cuando contabas la historia del extraterrestre — me dijo mientras dejaba cosas sobre mi escritorio y se sentaba en mi silla giratoria. Miraba mis cómics en el estante de debajo del escritorio y me hablaba de lo que había ocurrido en el instituto —. Creo que puede que castiguen a todo el equipo y nos prohíban ir al nacional. Tendrán que abrir un comité escolar de comportamiento inapropiado y hablar con el entrenador y el profesor a cargo del club.

— Los de tercero estarán enfadados — dije sin girarme siquiera. Éramos un buen equipo, pero nos había costado llegar tan lejos, y para los de tercero era el último año en que podían llegar a los nacionales —. A nosotros todavía nos queda el año que viene.

Había dicho todo aquello con indiferencia, pero estaba molesto y creía que de ser así sería injusto. Como si no hubiera chicos en el instituto que pasaban la noche en un local de ramen y volvían a clase borrachos, y a ellos no los expulsaban. Pensaba en un grupo de macarras concreto que a veces trataban de coaccionar a los chicos de primero.

— Bakakawa, esto es importante — me dijo tirando de mi edredón hacia abajo —. Debemos hablar con el entrenador y decirle que no pueden dejarnos sin ir al nacional.

— No quiero ir contigo — dije enfadado y tirando también del edredón —. Además, si ni tú me crees cuando hablo, por qué los profesores me creerían a mí.

— Porque todos creen que eres alguien ejemplar — puso como excusa. Claro él sabía que yo no lo era, por eso él podía tratarme de aquel modo — ¿Es por lo de ayer? Yo solo quería evitar que ocurriera lo que ha pasado, pero no puedo encargarme de todo yo solo.

— Que lo haga el capitán del equipo, solo somos dos jugadores más. Todos les dirán que no pueden hacer eso.

Así discutimos un buen rato. Yo no quería insistir, y él que nuestras palabras contarían. Después del tiempo creo que es porque en aquel momento ya se veía venir que íbamos a ser capitán y vice-capitán, pero no quería escuchar.

— Está bien — dije cuando él ya estaba a punto de marcharse de mi habitación completamente frustrado —, le diré al entrenador que ya que nosotros nos fuimos a casa no pueden castigarnos también a nosotros dos, ¿Quién más se fue temprano?

— Motomu, Honda, Takizawa y Heisuke — dijo, no me extrañaba que Honda y Takizawa se hubieran ido, ellos eran capitán y el chico estudioso que iba a ir a la universidad de Tokio, pero no me había enterado de ello mientras comía y bebía con los demás— .Y Kyôtani se fue después de nosotros por lo que tengo entendido.

— ¿Hasta tan tarde estuvieron fuera? — pregunté.

— Hanamaki y Matsukawa llenaron la puerta del instituto con papel de váter que cogieron del baño del restaurante de _ramen —_ explicó con cierta resignación —. Lo vieron en una película americana.

En aquel nivel de la conversación yo ya me había apartado de la manta y estaba más receptivo. A pesar de lo que me acababa de decir no podía imaginarme a nuestros compañeros de clase haciendo algo así, solo pensaba en la historia del alienígena y en que Iwa-chan no me creyera. No quería pensar en ello, pero no podía evitarlo.

— Iwa-chan, entiendo que no creas mi historia del alien — dije aunque no viniera a cuento —, la verdad que a veces yo creo que tal vez lo soñé.

Él se limitó a sonreír, y me quedé más tranquilo.

Al día siguiente todos los que manteníamos nuestra imagen intacta en el colegio fuimos a pedir que no nos prohibieran ir a los nacionales. Era mucho pedir, puesto que Hanamaki y Matsukawa estaban obligados a hacer limpieza en la escuela por culpa de sus actos "vandálicos", y la otra mitad del equipo tenían que presentar cartas de disculpa por no haber intervenido a pesar de estar allí presentes.

La resolución de los profesores fue que podíamos ir, pero sólo si prometíamos que no se volvería a repetir la situación, y lo típico de siempre. Fue una lucha larga de varios días, pero finalmente ni tan siquiera hicieron venir a los padres de Hanamaki y Matsukawa, quienes se enteraron porque ellos se lo acabaron confesando. Todo quedó en una broma.

No sé de qué nos sirvió, cuando llegamos al nacional pinchamos en el primer partido. Estábamos nerviosos porque nos tocaba con un equipo realmente fuerte de Okinawa y teníamos motivos, nos machacaron. La mayoría del equipo se marchó rabiando y llorando, era una gran frustración después de todo. Éramos uno de los mejores equipos de nuestra área, pero parecía ser que sólo eso.

Yo no quise marcharme, y a pesar de que nos habían pedido que saliéramos de las pistas, me quedé sentado en una esquina como si me mantuviera expectante para el siguiente partido. Iwa también salió del estadio, y me fastidió un poco.

Me quedé mirando los partidos de los otros equipos, algunos de los cuales conocía solo de nombre. En las revistas todos parecían más altos, más guapos y los equipos deportivos parecían más estilosos. Fue en aquel momento, cuando ya había visto dos partidos diferentes, en que levanté la vista y vi al alienígena, el chico de mi edad que había visto en el aeropuerto. Era aquel cabello gris y negro, los mismos ojos ambarinos, y aunque obviamente era mayor, tenía una forma de moverse peculiar.

Me levanté inconscientemente y me fui en su dirección, pero me quedé hacia atrás mirando el partido de su equipo. Me coloqué en el banquillo como si fuera uno más del equipo y nadie me dijo nada. Solo un chico de ojos grrandes y cabello ondulado reparó en mí.

— ¿De qué equipo eres? — Me preguntó.

Yo contesté sin mirarle siquiera, solo fijándome en el chico alienígena. Tenía una prueba, una que no me ayudaba a demostrar nada a nadie, y no podía ir detrás de él para preguntarle si era él. Hubiera sido realmente embarazoso preguntarle a alguien si era el niño alienígena que conocí en el aeropuerto de Haneda once años atrás.

— ¿Quién es ese chico? — le pregunté al único que había notado mi presencia.

— ¿Bokuto? Es de mi curso, es un tipo legal, luego te lo presento cuando...

Nunca terminó aquella frase, se acababa de levantar para celebrar el punto que les daba el set. No era como si lo hubieran tenido especialmente difícil por lo que parecía, pero acababan de ganar y, al igual que nosotros si hubiéramos ganado, se sentían en la cima del mundo.

Era su segundo partido del día y hasta el siguiente no tenían más. Por eso el chico de pelo ondulado se acercó a mí con el tal Bokuto por detrás de él.

— Eh, Bokuto, este es tu fan — dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, que ciertamente me molestó pero que fingí no haber notado.

— Tooru — dije con una sonrisa alargándole la mano. No recuerdo si le había dicho mi nombre cuando era pequeño, pero de ser así habría sido mi nombre de pila y no mi apellido.

El torció la cara curioso y me observó del mismo modo que lo había hecho cuando tenía cinco años. Había algo en aquellos ojos que parecían leer mi mente, en especial cuando sonrió y me dio un apretón de manos. Su forma de actuar algo lenta era lógica, le daba mi nombre de pila, pero le alargaba la mano, mezclando la formalidad y la informalidad de un modo nada natural.

— Bokuto Kôtarô, acabamos de ganar y me apetece _ramen_ , — dijo asintiendo, paredía ser que solo se había quedado pensado para procesar algo de información, no porque le confundiera mi forma rara de actuar —. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Tooru?

Asentí y Bokuto me presentó a todo el equipo, incluídas las managers. Llamé a Iwa-chan y a mis padres para que no se preocuparan. Les dije a ambos que me había encontrado con un viejo amigo, y no era del todo mentira. A mis padres no les pareció del todo bien, pero me consideran un hijo modelo, así que confiaron en mí.

Yo quería quedarme a solas con Bokuto, quería preguntarle indirectamente sobre la promesa del cómic, sobre la nave espacial que también era máquina del tiempo, y sobre por qué si había mentido lo había hecho tan descaradamente. Incluso me sentía cómodo para decirle que me había hecho ilusiones sobre haber conocido a un extraterrestre como _el doctor,_ pero el tipo parecía ser demasiado popular.

Durante el rato en que comimos me senté con el chico de la sonrisa socarrona, Sarukui, y Komi, quien se autodenominaba el mejor amigo de Sarukui. Delante nuestro estaba Bokuto, otro con ojos almendrados y cabello claro, cuyo nombre olvidé casi al momento, y un chico de primer curso que no hablaba casi. Todos hablaban mucho y muy alto, incluso de cosas personales en las que yo no podía participar. A pesar de todo me sentía cómodo, porque el chico alienígena de tanto en tanto miraba en mi dirección y sonreía, y en esos momentos no podía dejar de pensar "es él, lo es pero seguro".

Sarukui y Komi se fueron al baño, y también el chico silencioso. Me sentí extrañamente cómodo y empecé a hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido con el equipo porque nos habíamos emborrachado, y como mis amigos habían llenado las puertas del instituto con papel de váter. Todos se reían cuando volvieron los otros y entonces Bokuto cogió su bolsa de deporte y se subió a la banqueta en la que estaba sentado.

— ¡Eh! ¡Chicos tengo algo que enseñaros que me ha costado mucho encontrar! — anunció —. Lo reservaba porque no quería eclipsaros con mi suerte.

Le pasó la mochila a Sarukui y le indicó que abriera un bolsillo concreto. Sacó una bolsa de plástico en la que dentro había algún tomo de un manga o algo así, no me pude fijar porque el chico me puso la bolsa deportiva encima y tuve que apañarmelas para dejarla detrás de mí con la mía.

— Whoa, ¡ni de coña! — añadió el chico de los ojos almendrados —.Llevas diciendo que buscabas ese cómic desde que éramos unos enanos.

— Y está en muy buenas condiciones — añadió Sarukui enseñándomelo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al mirar aquel manga, era un tomo de los primeros que salieron de _Pirata Espacial Capitán Harlock_. Levanté la cabeza y miré a Bokuto entre alucinando y eufórico.

— Tenía los otros cuatro de primeras ediciones — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si tuviera que excusarse por crear aquel revuelo en torno al tomo —. Ahora ya están todos.

— Es cierto que está en buenas condiciones — dije conteniendo mi emoción secreta, e intuitivamente compartida con él —, casi como si hubieras hecho un viaje en el tiempo o algo así para conseguirlo.

Sonreí triunfalmente mientras se hacía un pequeño silencio imaginario a nuestro alrededor. Me miró, y algo me decía que Bokuto no era de esas personas que se sonrojan pero se sonrojó justo antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

No puedo decir si la historia del aeropuerto fue cierta al cien por cien, o si imaginé las cosas que Bokuto me contaba mientras paseabamos por aquel lugar porque estaba asustado y perdido, pero desde ese día sé que ocurrió de verdad, porque tenía delante de mí al culpable de todo.


End file.
